


Eventually, Kittens Have to Eat

by RhiaDalish



Series: Fenris & Liri: Cat-sitting Adventures [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, DA2, Fenris - Freeform, Fluff, Kitten, Kitten-Sitting, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaDalish/pseuds/RhiaDalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris had just been given the task of caring for Hawke and Anders's kitten while they are out of Kirkwall. Eventually, kittens have to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually, Kittens Have to Eat

Hawke and Anders had only been gone a quarter of an hour and Fenris was still trapped on the floor under the weight of a tiny, sleeping kitten. His leg was starting to cramp, but if he moved the kitten stirred. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. She was just so... content. 

But why was he doing this? Why? Since when did Hawke like cats? As far as Fenris knew, it was the damned mage that liked felines. The thought that he might have been tricked into doing a favor for the apostate made his blood start to heat up. 

Then again, Hawke had trusted him with the task, suspect as it might be.  He wasn't an idiot; he knew she hadn't asked anyone else. But why? What was so crucial to him wasting his time looking after this helpless little creature?

The kitten rolled over on her back, her black and pink toes fanning out in a stretch . She purred even louder, her little body vibrating warmly. The corner of Fenris's mouth twitched. Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe he did need some company – and not the irritating human, elf or dwarf kind.

He surveyed the area around him,  looking for something to occupy his attention while he provided a sleeping spot. Empty wine bottles, a filthy blanket and... the book. He thought he had misplaced it. Hawke had lent it to him a few weeks ago, promising a riveting tale  of battles and warriors.  Unfortunately, there  was  a great deal  of courtship and kissing  thrown into the mix.  Not his cup of tea, at least that's what he grouchily told Hawke.

But... Fenris had to find out if Warrior Queen Liri won the heart of the Sorcerer...

Hawke had been gone long enough for him to be sure she wouldn't return  and catch him reading it. He  stretched slowly, trying to keep his leg still and picked up the book . 

*   *  *

The slivers of sunlight that broke through his fortress of darkness had moved across the room and his leg was completely numb.  Fenris got to a good stopping point in the book, feeling satisfied that Liri had ended up seducing the Sorcerer only to behead him with her broadsword, and gingerly  started to extend his leg . 

The kitten stirred  when he  moved . Her bright blue eyes peered up at him from her tiny orange and black face. A yawn bigger than she was consumed her as she stretched her back paws.

"Venhedis," Fenris swore as he extended his leg  completely . Pins and needles  coursed under his skin  as his blood returned.

The kitten mewed up at him, then seeing that she had his attention, started  mewing  insistently.

"What do you want?" Fenris was rolling his ankle back and forth, not sure if he could stand on the leg yet. The kitten  saw the movement and pounced on his rocking foot, causing him to swear again when her tiny claws sunk in a little too deep . At least he knew he  was regaining feeling .

As he stood, Fenris's stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten since... he couldn't remember.  A day? Maybe two? Wine simply wasn't going to sustain him, hard as he tried. Still wrapped around his ankle, the kitten started to mew insistently again.

"Are you hungry, then?" He bent down and picked up the orange and black noise-maker. She started to purr immediately. Anders had left him a package of food for the kitten along with annoyingly specific instructions and restrictions for the kitten's meals over on a side table near the threshold of the room . Grumbling about the  accursed mage under his breath, he unwrapped the package as the orange and black baby clawed its way onto his shoulder and mewed loudly in to his pointed ear.

"One moment, cat – oh fasta vass!" An overwhelming w aft of fish hit the elf's nose making him want to gag. Of course the mage would leave fish for the little beast. Fenris  hated fish slightly less than Tevinter slavers  and Anders knew it. The kitten had also caught the scent and took a brave leap from elf's shoulder  towards the scent . In a panic, Fenris's hand shot out  and caught her before she hit the floor.

Squirming, scratching kitten in one hand and smelly  package in the other, the elf ambled quickly to the kitchen. He would be damned if that fishy smell started to seep into his bedroom.

Breathing through his mouth, he tipped a little of the mashed fish onto the small dish that was also provided in the package. The kitten ravenously lapped at the meal, purring and  mewing  while she ate. Water. He also needed to give her water. Did he have any drinkable water? Fenris searched around the kitchen,  coming  up empty. Perhaps he could run to the well and back before she was done eating.

"Don't move," he commanded the hungry kitten and dashed out the back door, grabbing a jug for filling.

Fenris cranked the well handle as fast as his arms could work. He was starting to realize that he was losing his strength somewhat. As an added point, his head spun a little at the exertion.  Finally, the bucket emerged and he slopped a large amount of water into the jug and down his front. 

Panting, he shouldered the kitchen door open only to find an empty dish and no kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
